


(Un)holy night

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [31]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, priest kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It was Christmas night. Kurt had just celebrated the midnight mass and was saying goodbye to his last parishioners when he noticed a familiar silhouette half-hidden behind a column.





	(Un)holy night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: the most unholy! So of course I had to write priest!Kurt being fucked in his church! I love writing this kind of blasphemy XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 39: what if?

It was Christmas night. Kurt had just celebrated the midnight mass and was saying goodbye to his last parishioners when he noticed a familiar silhouette half-hidden behind a column. He accompanied an old woman to the church’s door, then he closed it. He turned to his approaching friend.

-I thought you hated going to mass.- he joked.

Logan shrugged, smirking.

-Still do. But I wanted to see you.- he replied.

-How nice of you. What’s the occasion?-

-I’ve got a Christmas present for you.-

Kurt raised an eyebrow. The only thing Logan ever cared about during Christmas was eggnog. And sometimes mistletoe kisses.

Wolverine closed the distance between them and groped the other’s ass.

-How much time have passed since the last time you got some fun?- he asked mischievously.

Kurt laughed, making him let go and walking towards the altar. He still had to tidy up, after all.

-I made a vow of chastity, mein Freund.- he reminded him.

Logan followed him and found himself helping the other to clean up.

-So? It’s my present, it’s rude to refuse it.- he joked.

The priest shook his head. He should have known from the beginning.

-Logan, please.-

He couldn’t lie, it was tempting. He still had human needs, after all, but he couldn’t break his vows.

-Didn’t God say “go and procreate” or something?- the Canadian insisted.

-We can’t procreate.- Kurt smirked victoriously.

Logan couldn’t reply to that for sure!

-Don’t you believe in miracles?-

Oh how much he wanted to slap that smug face!, Kurt thought.

-Stop being blasphemous.- he answered.

They chuckled.

-What about…-

-No.-

Logan sighed.

-Can we kiss at least?- he asked.

-You wouldn’t settle for that.- Kurt smiled knowingly.

-You really have a bad opinion on me.-

They laughed.

-I’m happy you came to see me, mein Freund.-

They hugged tight.

-Are you sure about the kiss?- Logan joked.

-Yes.- Kurt chuckled.

-Aw.-

Wolverine patted the other’s shoulder.

-I’ll come another time, then.-

-My church is always open for you, mein Freund.-

-Too bad your legs aren’t.-

Kurt slapped his shoulder, grinning in amusement.

-Stop being such a perv! This is a holy place!-

Logan chuckled.

-Sorry, I couldn’t help it.-

-Let me finish this and I’ll offer you some holy wine, ok?-

-Nah, don’t worry. I brought beer.-

Kurt shook his head in disbelief when the other took two bottles out of his jacket’s pockets.

-Sit on a bench, I’ll come right away.-

He wiped the altar, then he bent on it to fix its cloth. Logan promptly pressed himself on him to keep him in that position.

-Logan, please.- Kurt chuckled.

Wolverine pulled the priest’s vest up, caressing his now naked thighs.

-Ah, I knew you didn’t wear pants under this dress!-

-Come on, Logan, this is very inappropriate. And it’s a robe, thank you very much.-

The hero leaned on him to kiss the back of his neck, groping his thighs as he moved his hands up.

Kurt shivered and sighed, his hairs standing on end where he was kissed.

-Logan, please…-

-You don’t sound so sure anymore, huh?- Wolverine mocked him before licking his ear.

He rubbed his crotch against the priest’s ass, making him feel his growing excitement.

-And they say _I_ am a devil! They’ve never met _you_!- Kurt replied.

Logan chuckled, lifting Nightcrawler’s robe to uncover all of his bottom side. He unzipped his jeans to get more friction, making their briefs rub.

The priest tried to hit him with his tail to make him let go, but Wolverine simply pinned it down on the altar like its owner.

-C’mon, Elf, we both know you want this.- Logan lustfully whispered in his ear.

-I do, but it doesn’t mean I should!-

Kurt shivered and moaned, trying his best to fight his urge to push his hips back. He made a vow, he had to resist temptation!

-It’s just a bit of fun, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.- Logan insisted.

-That’s not the point!-

The priest was getting hard, and his excitement was making him falter.

-Just this one time, ok? Then we’ll never do it again!- he conceded.

-Yeah!-

Logan’s smug grin told Kurt that it wouldn’t really be their last time, but it was too late to change his mind. Besides… he really wanted it. He moaned freely, pushing his hips back as he grabbed the altar cloth.

Wolverine kissed and licked his lover’s neck, lowering their underwear to finally rub skin against skin.

-I’ll need preparation.- Kurt reminded him with a moan, shivering at the strong sensation. He wasn’t used to it anymore.

-You got oil here, right?- Logan said in a raspy voice.

-You’re not using the holy oil!- the priest replied in outrage, slapping his lover’s thigh.

-Ok, ok, I’ll use my spit!-

The X-Man licked and sucked his fingers to wet them before slowly penetrating his lover. The first one went in smoothly thanks to Kurt’s excitement, so he immediately started to move it in and out.

The priest moaned louder, trembling and spreading his legs more to take it better.

Logan’s second finger didn’t get in so smoothly, but Nightcrawler didn’t complain and relaxed easily thanks to his lover’s skills. He almost shouted when the hero rubbed against his sweet spot.

-I still remember where it is.- Wolverine congratulated himself.

Kurt’s moans and smell of arousal were getting too much for him to resist, so he quickly finished preparing him before spitting on his hand to lube his erection before penetrating him. He sighed in pleasure as he slid inside, feeling the other stretch for him and wrap him with his warmth.

The priest let go of the altar cloth to grab Logan’s thighs, keeping him close as he panted.

-You will damn me to hell.- he weakly complained.

-Worth it, though.- the hero joked.

They chuckled.

When Kurt stopped clenching around him Logan started to thrust.

They both moaned in pleasure, pushing their hips against each other as their gradually increased their pace; it had been long since the last time they made love, they couldn’t control themselves.

At some point Logan moved a hand between Kurt’s legs, masturbating him to give him more pleasure.

It was a frantic and quick intercourse, both of them reaching their orgasm sooner than usual.

Logan unloaded deep inside Kurt with a satisfied grunt.

The latter barely had time to shout between pants and moans.

-Not on the altar!-

He trembled and moaned louder than ever, spurting on the altar’s base thanks to Logan’s quick reflexes.

They relaxed on top of each other, hugging tightly.

-Look… what you made me do…- Kurt complained when he had caught enough breath.

-I’ll help you clean up.- Logan groaned.

-Still not the point.-

They chuckled, then Logan pulled out of his lover. He helped him stand up again, holding him as his legs still trembled. Kurt’s robe slid down and covered his shame.

-Beer?- Wolverine proposed.

-We must clean up first.-

The hero groaned in complaint, but he did as he was told.

They fixed themselves, then they wiped the altar and tidied it up.

They sat on a bench and opened the beers, leaning against each other as they drank together.

-You’re banned from my church, you’re too good at tempting me.- Kurt joked.

-Still worth it.-

They laughed.


End file.
